Hibari vs. Mulan
The Round of 16 continue as Hibari of Senran Kagura (nominated by Finnmcmissilecar) fights Fa Mulan of Disney (nominated by Sharon Shing Huang)! Who will win Round Three? The Noble Ninja or the soldier from the mountain? Introduction Having sensed something happened to Yagyu, Hibari runs down towards the entrance to the ruins; upon finding the unconscious bodies of the ninja, she gasps. Hibari takes out kunai ready for anyone, she runs in to find who did this to her friend. Without slowing down, she deactivates the map and sees Mulan. When she comes to the end of her hallway, she takes a flying leap around the corner. Mulan, was quick to pull her sword ready to swing. LET'S GET FIRED UP!!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Flying R) 60 In a split second, Mulan and Hibari meet in the middle of the battlefield, and each launches a single strike. Their blades meet in the middle and clash, sending an echoing shockwave throughout the field. The two hold this for a second before Hibari jumps back, and Mulan chases him. She attacks with great skill, but Hibari’s agility allows her to dodge and block all of her attacks. The ninja rolls to the side and quickly loops behind the warrior. 54 Hibari leaps and cuts down, but instead of meeting Fa’s back, her knife meets armor. She turns around and swings at Hibari, who backflips out of the way, and spins her sword around in the air while advancing. She finally brings it crashing down, but at the last second it gets swapped out for an small axe which splits the floor in front of Hibari. 47 Hibari’s darts past Mulan, slashing her across the chest. Immediately circling back, he strikes her again, and continues to blitz her until Mulan figures out her attack pattern and blocks her incoming strikes with a sword. She dives out of the way of Hibari’s next attack, and kicks her in the face. The two run side by side, blitzing across the floor, until Hibari slows down. Mulan: Dragons fang! Moving so fast she appears as a blur of light, Mulan strikes Hibari repeatedly with two swords in reverse grip. The final blow sends Hibari reeling back, though stabbing her kunai into the ground helps slow him down. 33 The kunai glows purple and Hibari leaps into the air. Mulan raises her blades to defend herself, but Hibari shatters them both with a downwards strike, cutting Mulan’s chest in the process. The soldier quickly takes out a bow to compensate, but while she keeps Hibari at bay for a few seconds, it isn’t long before Hibari destroys it. However, upon her descent, she finds herself blocked by a massive shield: Fa takes out a giant lance in the other hand. Hibari: Oh! Come on!! Hibari’s defenses increase in time for her to fall to the ground and block her opponent’s shield from crashing down on her head. She also manages to hold her ground when Mulan brings the lance down, blocking it with the knive. 22 Hibari summons more strength and forces Mulan off of her, sending both her and her armour sliding down the field. Hibari deflects Mulan’s next attack, shunting her lance down and spinning off of it to roll onto her back. Her attempt to attack her neck is stopped when Fa Mulan ducks. Hibari backflips away to safety, too fast for Mulan to catch up. 14 Mulan jumps into the sky and has several arrows. High above Hibari, she sends them all flying down at her, with them each leaving streaks of light behind them. Hibari narrows her eyes, focusing on the weapons, and grips her blade tightly. 7 Hibari's kunai extends its blade to five times its original length and the young ninja leaps into the air. With a massive slash, he shatters every one of Mulan’s arrow, leaving the metal fragments to reflect the sun’s light while they fall to the earth. He continues up into the sky, ready to finish Mulan off. 3 As Hibari readies another massive swing, Mulan grabs a massive spiked mace and charged. Her eyes glow red, and with a mighty swing, she brings the mace crashing down. It shatters kunai’s extended blade and bashes into Hibari, sending her flying into the ground. K.O. Fa Mulan lands on the floor as Hibari's unconscious body is laying in the middle of the crater. Fa is left speechless. Results ???: Excellent work, Fa. You got rid of a pain in the but for me, not that Hibari would of been difficult. It's time to meet this next combatant. They will not take you very likely. This melee's winner is Fa Mulan. (Cues Attack at the Wall Score) Winning Combatant: Hibari: 9 Mulan: 21 Fa Mulan advances to the Elite 8!! Information For other tournament matchups, click here!!Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Video Games vs Movies themed One Minute Melees Category:John1Thousand